Overwhelming Scent
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Everywhere she turns, Elizabeth smells Henry.


AN: This is a mobazan27 prompt. She thinks I'm too angsty and prefers fluff, with a side of smut, so I did my best to oblige. I think only a tiny bit of angst made its way in. ;)

Prompt: Elizabeth tries unsuccessfully to rid herself of Henry's scent/Elizabeth wears perfume.

The sun filtered in through the mostly turned blinds and Elizabeth McCord roused from a deep sleep. She was completely engulfed by her husband of just two years. She sighed contentedly. He was granted leave from the Marines for the week and they were on day 5. She missed him so deeply when he was gone, but when Henry was home, she was complete again. She pushed a little closer to his chest, and instinctively, he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. His leg was thrown over her hip and she smiled, feeling his manhood gently prodding her backside.

Slowly, Elizabeth came to the realization that it was Friday, not Saturday, and she should check to see how much time remained before she had to pull herself from her comfortable position to get ready to go to work. She squinted her eyes into slits in hopes of bringing the red digital numbers into focus just enough so she could make them out. 7:19. "Aw, shit!" she muttered, squirming out from under Henry and pulling the clock to her face. She thought back quickly to their rather wild and impromptu tryst. "I didn't set it last night." Henry groaned and pulled her pillow to his chest, but didn't fully wake, so she scurried to the bathroom to see what she could do to make herself presentable in the, now ten minutes, before she had to walk out the door.

Quickly she scrubbed her face and pulled her hair up into a loose bun on top of her head. After washing up a bit and brushing her teeth, she decided she didn't look that bad and slipped back into the bedroom to dress. Clad in new panties and bra, she rifled through her closet, pulling Henry's clothing from yesterday off of hers. "_We must have gone a little crazy with the shedding of our clothes last night," _she mused. One white button down blouse and black pencil skirt later, she slipped her feet into black pumps and stepped over to let Henry know she was leaving.

Elizabeth was just about to place her lips on his when Henry latched on to her waist and pulled over the top of him, quickly rolling over to press her into the mattress. "Good morning babe," he whispered against her lips.

"Henry," she whispered breathlessly. "I'm late for work." He leaned in and kissed her hard, stealing her breath and igniting her desire. Then he rolled off of her.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever babe. Go ahead and go to work. I'll just be sitting here. Thinking of you. Of what we did last night." He leaned in close and kissed the shell of her ear. "Who's knows what I might have to do if I think about _that _too much?" She felt him grin against her.

All of her muscles pulled tight at the thought, and she rolled over on top of him. Her eyes narrowed. "When you are halfway across the world, I love it when you think of me and touch yourself, but so help me, when I am right here, you save it for the real thing, got it?"

Her eyes twinkled, but he knew there was a hint of truth in what she said, not that he'd ever choose his hand when he could be buried inside her, or have her mouth on him. "_God, I need to stop thinking about this."_ She giggled as she felt his cock hardening against her leg. Pushing up on her hands, Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed Henry chastely.

"If you need something to take your mind off of that," she dropped her gaze, "You could do the laundry, and the dishes, clean the bathrooms. Oh, and make me dinner. I'm so tired of microwave meals and cereal." She winked and looked up at the clock. "Shit babe. I'm really late. Love you." She rolled off the bed and was out the door.

Elizabeth sighed with relief when she pulled into her spot at 8:02 and her closest friend, Isabelle's, parking space was empty. Isabelle was the only one that would even notice if she was late and the one who would tease her incessantly about the why. She grinned, "_the why was pretty good."_

Grabbing her coat and purse, she piled out of the car. When she turned to shut the door, the scent of Henry was overwhelming, so much so that a wave of arousal washed over her. Elizabeth physically shook her head and breathed deep, inhaling the brisk fall air, trying to calm herself.

Rushing, she was out of breath by the time she reached her desk. She plopped down and was startled by Isabelle spinning around in the desk chair at the desk beside hers. "So, Marine man is home and suddenly you just flit into work whenever you want?"

"Crap, Isabelle! I didn't know you were already here." Elizabeth pressed her hand to her chest trying to calm her racing heart. There it was again. Henry. Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"My car is in the shop. I got dropped off." Isabelle studied her friend. "Geez, Bess. I don't know why you didn't take off this week. You're obviously preoccupied." She rolled her eyes at Elizabeth.

"I want to save my time. I'll need it to go see Henry before he-" Elizabeth's voice caught in her throat as her brain caught up with her words. "Deploys again." Just that thought made her chest ache. It was coming soon. She turned away quickly trying to compose herself, and there it was again the scent of Henry, which made her longing and sadness all the greater.

Ignoring Isabelle, Elizabeth turned her attention to her bottom drawer. She unzipped the duffle bag that was shoved in haphazardly, and felt around. Wrapping her fingers around the glass bottle at the bottom, she pulled it out.

Elizabeth rarely wore perfume. In fact, it was saved mostly for those times she spent the night at work and didn't shower. Since she hadn't had time to shower earlier, Elizabeth decided that maybe it would mask Henry's scent. She couldn't be this distracted. She still had work to do.

She spritzed herself and put the bottle back into the duffle, closing the drawer. Elizabeth worked through the rest of her day, frequently sidetracked by the competing smells that filled her head. The moment the clock struck 5, Elizabeth, uncharacteristically grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Try to be on time Monday, Bess," she heard Isabelle call after her. She thought about stepping back into the office to make a witty comment, but decided against it. She could engage in sarcastic banter with Isabelle next week. Right now, she was going home to her husband.

By the time she made it to the door of their apartment, Elizabeth was consumed by Henry's scent. She burst in, dropping her things in the middle of the floor. Henry stood in the middle of the kitchen. Seeing her, he smiled, then gave her a disapproving look when she dropped her purse and coat, kicking her shoes off on her way to meet him. "I just cleaned the apartment, babe."

She ignored him, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt and pinning him to the refrigerator, kissing him with everything she had. "Dinner?" Henry mumbled when she finally pulled away.

"After," she said, releasing him enough that she could tug his shirt over his head.

"You're wearing perfume," he said, as she kissed her way down his neck, her fingers already threaded beneath the edge of his gym shorts, ready to pull them down. "Did you have a hot date, Mrs. McCord?"

"I'm having it right now," Elizabeth said. "I've been thinking about this since 8:02 this morning." His shorts fell around his ankles and she stroked him through his boxers. "Undress me," she whispered. He was unsure whether it was a plea or a command, but it only took a second to decide he didn't care about the semantics. Quickly undoing the top couple buttons of her shirt, Henry lifted it over Elizabeth's head. The zipper came down easily over her hip and with one tug it fell to the floor.

Their lips met again in passionate exchange, their tongues sliding together, each trying to devour the other. "Here?" he asked, breaking away to take a breath.

She nodded. "Can't wait." Henry grinned. At some point he may tease her about this, but just as he moved to step closer, she dropped to her knees, taking his boxers down simultaneously and took him into her mouth.

"Shit," he mumbled as he leaned back against the refrigerator. The stainless steel was cold and bit into the bare skin of his back. It was barely noticeable though as the pulses in his groin grew closer together. He groaned. The sensations mounted quickly.

Elizabeth released him and he pulled her to stand. "Fuck me," she said, barely above a whisper. In one movement, Henry took her panties down and spun her bending her over the kitchen counter. He was positioned between her legs. She held her breath waiting for him and he stilled. Impatiently, she wiggled her ass against him and he leaned over her pressing his chest to her back. Normally she would be above begging, but the throbbing between her legs had been an undercurrent of every movement she'd made all day. She needed him. "Henry, please," she begged.

Unhooking her bra, he slid the straps down her shoulders and reached around cupping her breasts, making her gasp. When he pushed himself fully into her, she screamed, some of the tension finally displaced. He set a fast pace, slamming into her hard as he kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples until they jutted out firm and taut.

Her muscles started to spasm uncontrollably. The echo of skin slapping skin reverberated through the room. She moaned loudly and Henry slipped his hand down her belly and into her heat, pressing his index finger to her clitoris firmly and thrust hard spilling deep inside her. She froze, no movement, no sound, no breath, and they rode out their orgams together.

Finally, she collapsed onto the counter, gripping the edge, praying it would keep her from sliding off onto the floor. Henry pushed himself off of his wife as soon as he was sure he was steady on his feet. Pulling her up into his arms, he whispered, "If this is what cleaning the house gets me, I should've started doing it a long time ago."

She chuckled against his shoulder. "I'm not complaining about that, but that wasn't it. I just kept smelling you all day and I missed you. I wanted you." She looked at him, suddenly vulnerable. "I need you Henry. Tell me you'll come home to me."

"There is no force in this universe that could keep me from coming home to you." He brushed the loose hairs away from her face. "Can I make you dinner now?"

She grinned. "Absolutely." She kissed him softly, then pulled away to pick her clothes up. Henry's scent filled her nostrils. She pulled them close to her face. Inhaling, she smiled at him, her eyes dark, wanting. "I hope your scent always affects me like this."

Henry grinned. "You and me both, babe!" He raised his eyebrows at her and she smirked. "Dinner can wait," he said, rounding the counter and tossing a giggling Elizabeth over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
